random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children
RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children is an animated series created by many people. Plot It follows the kids of the future of the current day RNW gang as they go one wacky adventures. While the series mostly follows the kids, the adults sometimes get the spotlight. Characters Main * Matilda '''is a hedgehog and the oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. Why usually lazy and apathetic, she really cares about her family. Her voiceclaim is Lori Loud from The Loud House. * '''Reuben '''is a fox and the second oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the kids and his highly curious and usually gets in trouble. He also knows how to pick locks, taught to him by his father. His voiceclaim is Dib Membrane from Invader ZIM. * '''Laura is a hedgefox (A hedgehog-fox hybrid) and the third oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. She's bossy and vain and usually argues with Reuben. She also is obsessed with how she looks. Her voice claim is Violet Vanderfeller from the 1985 Pound Puppies special. * Oliver 'is a hedgehog and the third youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. Despite being a talented drawer, he's very shy and speaks with a quiet tone. He's very sympathetic and is also an expert piano player. His voiceclaim is Ansi Molina from Welcome to the Wayne. * '''Elanor '''is a fox and the second youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. She's very poetic and usually speaks in rhymes. She can also play the flute. Her voiceclaim is Pretty Bit Popple from Popples (1986). * '''Garrett '''is a hedgefox and the youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. He's upbeat, energetic and loves everyone, hinting he might be gay/bi. He also is very fragile and can get his feelings hurt really easily. Garrett looks up to everyone older than him in the group. His voiceclaim is Whopper from Pound Puppies. * '''Marinus '''Is Miroir's adopted son. While less eccentric than his father, he likes Kirby and Touhou just as much as he does, along with being fond of art and computing. Along with these, however, he has a fondness for water sports, wishing to become a qualified diver. * '''Madoka '''is the android daughter of Pixel and Master Frown. She loves video games, even the bad ones. Despite her boisterous personality when around her parents, she is really shy around almost everyone else who approaches her, and often takes to drawing out her ideas to express herself. She also doesn't talk very much, if at all. Despite this, she is friendly, energetic, highly intelligent (not just when it comes to video games), and tries to stay up-to-date on the latest fads. In "RNWTube", it is revealed that her favorite video game of all time is Baldi's Basics. Her voiceclaim is Vera from ''Camp Camp. * '''Coco '''is Moon Snail and Flametail's adoptive Skitty son, which they received as an egg. He's a fun-loving young cat who's very outgoing, and has a love for music. * '''Adelaide is a cat-computer hybrid and the daughter of Tornadospeed and Susie. A mischievous twelve-year-old and self-proclaimed troublemaker, she acts impulsively and is rather full of herself, but she still shows common courtesy to her peers. She sounds like Shannon from OK K.O.! but younger. * Alonzo '''is the son of Ace and Yakko. He's a wisecraker whose kinda cocky but ultimately means well, he just wants to make people laugh. He also has two other siblings. * '''Bowser Severe is the son of both Bowser & Jr. and J. Severe and one of the oldest, if not the oldest, of the whole bunch. More often than not, he is shown to be the muscle of the group and often in a grumpy mood that tends to make him seem unapproachable to anyone. He has a much more softer side he wants to show everyone one day, but those opportunities often get squandered, sometimes leaving him in a more crankier mood. Supporting * Ivy Fox was once a member of the 2018 RNW gang who became a famous actress, married Manic and had Matilda, Reuben, Laura, Oliver, Elanor and Garrett. She resembles her 10-11 conterpart sometimes, but acts mature like her Time Junction conterpart. She's also overprotective of her kids. * Ace Lad, formerly an RNW member from 2011-2018 who now is a show writer on an animated series. At the start of the series, they and Yakko drop off Alonzo to Bob's house in the neighborhood as they're going to a "honeymoon anniversary reunion thing." They're about the same but more Responsible and Tired. * Pixel, formerly an RNW member from 2015-2018, is now known as the neighborhood's local tax evader, and is also the CEO of a top-secret international spy organization, and has affiliations to questionably villainous organizations, but keeps this well hidden from everyone else. Aside from this, they are also wanted by police all over the world, and are somewhat of a criminal who is aspiring to take over the world one step at a time, which they also keep hidden from everyone. Their husband, Master Frown, is the only one to know about their secrets. They are essentially the rich parent with a shit-ton of power. Pixel is still somewhat fun loving, but also serious when they have to be. * Moon Snail, once the worst member of RNW from 2012-2018, is now the worst member of the neighborhood. Unlike other members, who have successful lives and jobs, this bag of shit is just a freeloader, and can only barely stay alive and take care of his son, Coco. * Miroir was a member of the Random-ness Wiki from 2016 onwards, and the father of Marinus. He is currently a video games developer, although he also makes manga out of his favourite books as a hobby. * Sophie Otter '''was a former RNW member from 2015-2018. She now works as a graphic designer and chemist. She is the only former RNW member without any children. In her spare time, she talks to her grown up cousins Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter. * '''Tornadospeed, a denizen of RNW from 2011-2018. He is the husband of Susie and father of Adelaide. He works as a lowly forklift operator in a warehouse. He would kill and die for his family. * Elijah Eubank was a member of RNW from 2014 to 2018, and nowadays, he's got more than one job and he figured out a way to clone himself. Each one of them (As well as Elijah Eubank himself) has a different job, different family, different anything. * J. Severe and Bowser & Jr. were the two currently oldest somewhat active members of the RNW community joining in the year it was first created, 2010, up until 2018 and are both the two fathers of Bowser Severe. Like Ace Lad, they are both working on a separate animated series together as the show's showrunners. Episodes Season 1 #'"/RNW Back, Once Agian/"': The 2018 RNW Gang, now adults, meet up with each other and introduce their kids to one another. #'"/Peggle 2 Gameplay/"': The kids play Peggle 2. #'"/RNWTube/"': The kids make YouTube channels. #'"/New Kid On The Block/"': Someone moves into the neighborhood and the kids try to befriend them. #”'Family Feud'”: The parents have a competition with their kids. Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Pages by various people Category:RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children